gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lean on Me
Lean on Me z repertuwary Billa Withersa ''pojawia się w dziesiątym odcinku, pierwszego sezonu Ballad. Piosenka jest śpiewana przez New Directions, podczas gdy solówki mają Mercedes, Artie i Tina. Przez tą piosenkę grupa chce pokazać, iż wspierają Quinn i Finna, podczas trudnego okresu, którym jest ciąża dziewczyny. Przez cały utwór Puck wydaje się podenerwowany, ponieważ to on jest ojcem dziecka Quinn. Tekst piosenki: '''New Directions:' Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Artie: 'Yeah) Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum ('Artie: Mmmm) Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (Mercedes: Ohhhh) Hum-hum-hum-hum (Mercedes: Yeah) hum (Artie: Ohhhh noooo) Artie: Sometimes in our lives We all have pain We all have sorrow But, if we are wise We know that there's always tomorrow Mercedes z Artie'm i New Directions: Lean on me When you're not strong And I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on For it won't be long 'Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on Mercedes (New Directions): Please! (Please...) Swallow your pride (Pride...) If I have things (z New Directions: You need to borrow) (For) For (Ooooh...) no one can fill (Ooooh...) Those of your needs That you won't let show New Directions (Mercedes): So just call (z New Directions: Call!) (call on me brother) (New Directions: Hey!) When (you need a hand) (z New Directions: You need a hand) Mercedes z New Directions: We all need (New Directions : Need) somebody to lean on! (Dziewczyny z New Directions: I just might have a problem) I just might have a problem that you'll understand. We all need somebody to lean on! (Artie: Lean on me) Lean on me (Artie: Hey) When you're not strong (Artie: When you're not strong) I'll be your friend (Artie: I'll be your friend) I'll help you carry on (Artie: Help you carry on) For it won't be long (Artie: Oh, it won't be long) 'Till I'm gonna need (Artie: Oh, 'Till I'm gonna need, Oh) somebody to lean on Dziewczyny z New Directions (Chłopcy z New Directions): (Just lean on me) You just, call on me brother (Hey) When you need a hand (You need a hand) Mercedes z Dziewczynami z New Directions (Chłopcy z New Directions) We all need (Need) somebody to lean on! (Artie: Somebody to lean on...) Chłopcy z New Directions (New Directions Girls): (I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand Mercedes z New Directions Boys (Dziewczyny z New Directions): We all (need somebody to lean on!) Lean on me (Artie: Oooh oh) Artie (New Directions): If (If) There is a load (There's a load) You have to bear (You have to bear) That you can't (z New Directions: carry) I'm (I am) (z New Directions: right up the road) (Oooh...) I'll (z New Directions Boys: share your load) Artie i Mercedes z New Directions: If you just call me Mercedes z New Directions: Call me (Artie: I'm calling) New Directions: Call me (Mercedes: When you need a friend) Call me (Artie: Call me) Call me (Tina: Call me) (Mercedes: Call me!) (Artie: When you need a friend) Call me (Tina: When you need a friend) Call me (Mercedes: If you need a friend) Call me (Mercedes: Call me, uh) (Tina: '''Any time of day) Call me... '''Mercedes: Oooo, It won't be long 'Till I'm gonna need Somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on me New Directions: Lean on, lean on (Mercedes: Lean, lean on me, yeah), lean on me When you need a friend Lean on, lean (Mercedes: Hey, yeah!) on, lean on me, (Artie: Yeah!) lean on me Lean on, lean on, lean on me Mercedes z New Directions (New Directions): I'm gonna need (Somebody) somebody to lean on New Directions (Mercedes): I'm gonna need (Hey!) somebody to lean on (Somebody to lean on) (Artie: Yeah!) Mercedes z New Directions: Yeah! (Artie: Ohh) Ciekawostki: *Cory Monteith i Dianna Agron nie brali udziału w próbach do tej piosenki, przez co ich reacje były naturalne. *Jedna z kilku piosenek, do których chórki nagrywali aktorzy. *Darren Criss zaśpiewał tą piosenkę na przesłuchaniach do "Glee". Galeria: (Glee) Ballad2.jpg 4 Lean On Me.png 039.jpg lrach.jpg fuinnlean.jpg 110_0019_layer-20.jpg 437154_1273240057862_full.jpg 20110828223844!GleeClubLeanOnMe.png Brittany,_Quinn_y_Mercedes_Lean_On_Me.png -call-me-3-glee-9141788-374-211.gif Ep_10_lean_on_me_5.jpg Glee_wallpaper_lean_on_me_by_geekyspaz.jpg Glee-cast-lean-on-me.jpg Lean_On_Me.gif LeanOnMe.png Lean-on-Me-glee-10810769-181-181.jpg lmwglee110254.jpg tumblr_ku64hpbcZe1qa93cao1_500.jpg tumblr_l9rq30MgVN1qb1u9to1_500.gif tumblr_l9ys0vdiut1qdz7llo1_500.gif Tumblr_lh8sqjNSVo1qbdglqo1_1280.jpg Filmy: [[Plik:GLEE - Full Performance of Lean on Me|thumb|right|300 px]]thumb|left|300px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Artie'go Abram'sa Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Tinę Cohen-Chang Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Ballad